


Eine Scherbe Im Schnee

by CrackedHopehead



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cutting, Gen, German, Loneliness, Macabre, Poetic, Sad, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, selfharm
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedHopehead/pseuds/CrackedHopehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bevor Jack auf die Hüter traf, fristete er die erste Zeit seiner neuen Existenz als Wintergeist in aufgewühlter Trauer.<br/>Er irrte auf der Erde umher nur mit sich und seiner Verzweiflung.  Ein Gedicht dass sich nicht reimt.<br/>( + fan art )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eine Scherbe Im Schnee

 

_Warum Ich?  Warum hier?_

                        Die Frage der Fragen.

      Schon so oft gestellt.

  
_Warum_ ist die grauenvollste Frage der Welt.

Weil es so selten eine Antwort auf sie gibt.

Seit Jahren schon murmelte er diese Frage in seinen Gedanken wie ein Mantra vor sich hin.

Und mit jedem mal schmerzte sie mehr.

Ganz zu schweigen von der Stille danach.

Was hatte er getan?

      Warum konnte er sich nicht erinnern?

        War es eine Strafe?

Für eine Sünde die er begangen hatte?

War er von der Zeit und von allem göttlichem vergessen worden? War dies ein Unfall im Gleichgewicht der Natur?

War er verloren gegangen? War er ausgestoßen? War er etwas besonderes?

Er fühlte sich nicht wie etwas besonderes. Er fühlte sich bestraft. Wie zwischen zwei Welten gefangen. Er war allein, so allein... Das einzige was er noch hatte war die Kälte die durch seine Adern rann.

Es war der Tag an dem er die Frage nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

Der Tag an dem seine Gedanken sie einmal zu oft gestellt hatten.

Ihm wurde schlecht vom Klang dieses Wortes.

Von der Stille danach.

Es war genug. Es war zu viel. Er wollte nicht mehr.

 Er fühlte sich we ein Verstoßener. Verstoßen vom eigenen Leben.

Er fühlte sich verraten, hintergangen. Von wem oder was wusste er nicht.

 War er am leben? Oder tot? Oder irgendwas dazwischen?

Er wusste es nicht.

Die Sonne ging auf.

         

     Zum tausendsten mal.

                        Zum zweitausendsten?

Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Und wie immer warf sie sanft ihr blass goldenes Licht über den glitzernden Schnee. Und wie immer bließ ihm der kalte Winterwind um die Ohren und sang sein heulendes Lied.

Er stand hoch oben auf einem Hügel und sah auf das immer währende Weiß hinab.

Es begleitete ihn wohin er auch ging. Die Kälte war seine Wärme.

Sie gab ihm Schutz.

Sie war sein Zuhause.

Sie war das einzige was er in dieser Zeit hatte.

Das einzige das er je gekannt hatte.

Er konnte es nicht mehr sehen.

  
Wenn dies das Leben war, dann wollte er es nicht haben. Es war zu still, es war immer das selbe, Tag um Tag.

Ihm wurde schlecht davon. Er war erschöpft.

Es war als wär jede Kraft aus ihm gewichen.

Als hätte diese Frage, diese unbeantwortete Frage mit jedem mal ein bischen mehr Kraft aus ihm raus gesogen und nun war nichts mehr übrig.

Doch es gab immernoch keine Antwort.

_Warum?_

_Warum?_

_**Warum?**_

Es schmerzte.

Es schmerzte tief in ihm drin.

Er hörte die Kinder in der Ferne... auch sie beim spielen zu beobachten schaffte es seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr ihn glücklich zu machen.

Vergessen und verlassen.

_Dort._

Dort unten.

Dort glitzert etwas.

Kaum zu erkennen.

Eine Scherbe im Schnee.

Sie ist so kalt und glatt.

Er hielt sie in das Sonnenlicht. Sah hindurch. Sah sie an als ob er ein kleines Wunder in den Händen halten würde. So schön... so scharf.

Er umklammerte sie mit der Hand. Fühlte ihre Spitzen, ihre Ecken und Kanten, ihre scharfen Seiten.

Die Sonne schien unbehelligt ihr Licht auf ihn herrab. Und die Welt drehte sich weiter, ohne auf ihn zu achten, so wie sie es schon immer getan hatte.

Blasses Fleisch. So unberührt.  Wie schön es wäre es kaputt zu machen. Bleich, eben und anmutig.

Die Verzweiflung ließ den Schmerz schlafen.

Zerklüftetes weiches Fleisch. An den weißen Armen.

Eiswasser tropfte in den Schnee. Kleine Kristalle, Eiskristalle wuchsen aus den Wunden herraus.

Füllten sie, schlossen sie, Wie Diamanten.

Entsetzlich.... das zu sehen was er schon immer befürchtet hatte. Er war aus Eis. Wovor er sich schon immer gefürchtet hatte. Er war aus Kälte.

Eisiges Wasser floss aus den drei Schlitzen. Er beobachtete es traurig, abstoßend und fasziniert zu gleich.

Wie das Kühl in den Schnee tropfte und sich Eiskristalle in den Schrammen bildetetn- sie versiegelten.

_Bin Ich dazu verdammt zu leben? In dieser elenden Existenz?_

Nach einer zeitlosen Ewigkeit in der er sich mehr und mehr bewusst darüber wurde was er war, ließ er sich in den Schnee fallen.

Er Atmete.

Er fühlte sich wieder en klein wenig lebendig. Wie lange dieses Gefühl wohl halten würde? _Egal, genieße es_.

Tränen, so eisig wie der erbarbunglose Winter rannen still über seine leichenblassen Wangen. 

 

 

 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=110xg5y)

http://crackedhopehead.deviantart.com/art/Icy-blood-redo-oil-color-effect-425507035 ♥


End file.
